Revelations
by pitabug
Summary: After eveyone's really gone. When Sam and David can't make it home. They find their family. rr
1. Catchup

Disclaimer: We don't own 7th Heaven; if we did... well... we'd be a wealthy and not sitting in meaningless class's everyday. This is the first collaboration of two very good friends, and enough of that on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1: Catch-up  
  
Roughly 20 years or so from season 8/9  
  
The Camden's: Annie and Eric:  
  
~ Just moved into Mrs. Binks' house. Mrs. Bink passed away and left the house to Eric and Annie in her will. ~ Eric is now a retired minister, but still counsel's people in his spare time. ~ Annie is teaching at the local elementary school once again. She needed to work with kids again since her own are all grown, and figured now that all of her children are out the school she can't run into or embarrass them.  
  
Matt and Sarah:  
  
~ Are living in San Francisco in a house ~ Matt is working in the E.R. at the local hospital ~ Sarah decided she didn't like the hospital environment, so she and four girlfriends formed their own private practice. She is a dermatologist. ~ They have 1 child  
~ A 12 year old girl  
  
Mary and Carlos:  
  
~ Are living in Buffalo, New York ~ Mary is still a flight attendant, but makes sure she has equal time at home and equal time in the air. ~ Carlos is now in charge of the family business. ~ They have 2 children  
~ A 17 year old boy  
~ A 13 year old girl  
  
Lucy and Kevin:  
  
~ Are living in Glen Oak, in the house that Lucy grew up in. (Since the church owns the house, Eric and Annie were going to have to move out.) ~ Lucy is now the minister at her father's old church. ~ Kevin is still a police officer but, has made detective. ~ They have 4 children  
~ A 17 year old boy  
~ A set of 10 year old twin boys  
~ A 7 year old girl  
  
Simon and Deena:  
  
~ They are living in an apartment in L.A. ~ Simon is directing for television ~ Deena is a pediatrics doctor specializing in pediatrics oncology, she has been in remission ever since her last episode when she was dating Simon. ~ Simon and Deena are engaged to be married this coming spring. They met up again when they both started going to college, and fell in love all over again. ~ They have 1 child  
~ An 8 month old boy  
  
Ruthie and Peter:  
  
~ They are living in Glen Oak. ~ When Lucy and Kevin moved out of their house into Annie and Eric's old house. Lucy and Kevin gave their old house to Ruthie and Peter as a Wedding Present rather then sell it or let it sit empty. ~ Ruthie is a journalist working her way up the ladder, and making a name for herself. ~ Peter is a counselor working out of the house, he made Lucy's old office his. He is also a stay at home Dad. ~ After Sam and David graduated High school, Happy had to be put to sleep. Ruthie and Simon were both heartbroken. So, Ruthie went to the pound and found a dog identical to Happy. She named the dog: Happy Junior. ~ They have 2 children  
~ A 7 year old girl  
~ A 6 year old girl  
  
Sam and David:  
  
~ Are living forty-five minutes away from Glen Oak in a small town ~ Sam has just graduated from college with his masters and is now working as a teacher in at the local school. ~ David is a rookie police officer, at the local police station. ~ They live in a new high rise apartment building in the middle of town, on the 7th floor. ~ At the moment they are both currently single.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Other Family and Friends, and the Honorary Camden's  
  
Robbie is working and living in Florida. He is a counselor for at risk children, and is engaged to a local girl. He was forever inspired by Rev. Camden and calls his shelter, The Reverent C. He is happy in Florida after finally finding where he belongs. He also keeps in contact with the Camden's.  
  
Ben visits often but is still single and living in Buffalo as a firefighter.  
  
Martin and Cecilia have married and started their life in New York City, where Martin is playing baseball for the New York Yankees! They have two children a boy and a girl, and Cecilia and a friend own a clothing store on 5th Avenue.  
  
Roxanne and Chandler after much debate, counseling sessions with Eric, and throwing caution to the wind got married. After Roxanne made Detective, Chandler got his own parish just outside of San Diego. They keep in touch with Camden's and also have three children two girls and boy, with another on the way.  
  
Aunt Julie and Hank are still living in Glen Oak. Julie is teaching full time at the same school with Annie. Hank took over the clinic where Matt used to work, and still works at the hospital in a pinch, or to cover vacations. They have had three more children two boys and another girl.  
  
Ginger still lives in Arizona with her family, still keeping in contact with Annie and Lily. Lily is still happily married and living with her husband and his family.  
  
The Colonel and Ruth are still in Buffalo and now live in a retirement community but very active. George is married to a girl he met at college, and the Colonel approved. They have three children, two girls and a boy. They are living twenty minutes away from the Colonel and Ruth. George is now a lawyer specializing in family law along with his wife. They have just started their own firm.  
  
Morgan Hamilton has also retired from the church and is now traveling the world with his wife, Patricia. John has since gotten a degree in Public Relations and uses it at various companies, while continuing to sing in clubs with his wife, Priscilla. He has two children a boy and a girl, living in Hollywood. Keesha has also gotten married and has become an actress staring on different sitcoms. She has worked with Simon, and it has been said he is her favorite director. She also has two children a boy and a girl with her manager husband, in L.A. Lynn is going for her Ph.D. in science, and working with N.A.S.A. in Florida, at the Kennedy Space Center. She is engaged to be married to her follow scientist, next fall.  
  
Lou Dalton has also since retired from the Glen Oak Church, and now lives in a nursing home with Alzheimer's.  
  
And that my friend's is all for catch- but stayed tuned in for next week's  
episode: 


	2. The Three B's: Bad Weather, Brooding, an...

Disclaimer: In Chapter 1 and we don't own the lyrics to Shout to the Lord  
  
Chapter 2: The Three B's: Bad Weather, Brooding, and Bad News  
  
As the day wound down the pitch black clouds stood their ground, unmoving. No visibility. Angry sheets of slanting rain hitting the pavement as if it was punishment. In a new high-rise apartment building two brothers, twins at that, stood next to each other, both silently brooding as the bad weather worsened. Looking out the sliding glass doors to the balcony, they saw a fierce and mighty wind playing tug-of-war with tree branches and cars slipping and sliding on the slick wet pavement – it didn't look good.  
  
Sam leaned his forehead against the glass of the slider door. He shook his head in silent protest.  
"I don't think we are going to be able to make it down to Lucy and Kevin's for Thanksgiving," said Sam.  
  
David took one last look outside and turned into the living room grabbing the phone as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"I'll call Mom, and break the news. She said she was going over to Lucy's early to help get Mary and crew settled after she got Matt and Sarah settled at home." David said as he began to dial the numbers....  
  
Lucy and Kevin's House  
  
"Shout to the Lord..." started playing on all the various phones through  
out the house.  
  
"Mom – can you get that?" Lucy asked. "I need to finish this sermon  
for the Thanksgiving Day service!"  
  
"Sure, Lucy," Annie said as she walked to the phone closest to her, as  
she listened to the ring she laughed. Boy, oh boy was her daughter ever a  
minister, and picked up the phone.  
  
If you had told her that her Lucy would be come a minister, be married  
to police officer, and have four kids and another on the way she would  
have laughed at you and called you crazy. During Lucy's early middle  
school and high school days, she was worried Luce would become too  
materialistic. Yet, she was the one who was most like her father. And,  
now she was a wonderful young woman with a family of her own...  
  
"Hello? Mom? Lucy? Is anyone their?" a voice called out over the phone  
breaking into Annie's thoughts.  
  
"Hello..." 


	3. arriving in the rain

Annie hung up the phone and sighed. She shook her head in disbelief; this would be the first Thanksgiving that one or more of her children had been missing. She stood at the phone for a few minutes willing it to ring, willing it to be Sam or David calling to say they were on the way. She walked out from the kitchen slowly, pondering the changes which would now have to be made to the table. Two less for dinner, two less beds to find, two empty spots in the pew at church tomorrow, and two empty slots in her heart.  
As she rounded the corner and headed into the hallway, she looked into Eric's old office. She pauses in the doorway, looking at her second oldest daughter. She had grown so much, and was now going to be a mommy for the fourth time. Lucy felt someone watching her and looked up from her laptop, where she has been working on her sermon. She smiled at her mother, her idol right next to her father.  
  
"Who was on the phone?"  
  
"Sam and David, they said the weather was horrendous. Rain going every which way, high winds, and they don't want to chance the drive. The total is now up to fifteen and their families who won't be able to make it," Annie said to her daughter.  
  
"Who else can't make it?"  
  
"Hank and Julie are with Hank's family. Ginger is staying in Arizona with her family. Lily and her husband's family are on a cruise. The Colonel and Ruth are with Julie; and George is having Thanksgiving with his father. Martin and Cecilia are meeting his father and Aunt. Roxanne and Chandler are in New York City visiting his brother," Annie ticks off on her fingers. "Oh, and Rabbi Glass and Rosina are in Jerusalem on a pilgrimage, they aren't expected back for a few weeks."  
  
Lucy rocked back in her chair and sighed and patted her stomach. "As long as everyone is safe, and Kevin's family is snowed-in in Maine where they were visiting Patty Mary; so they won't be here. That alone raises the total to eighteen not coming. On the bright side; though, we'll have turkey sandwiches for weeks after."  
Luce saved her file and shut her computer down, and walked to her Mom and gave her a hug as a car horn beeped. They hurried into the kitchen to see Kevin, laden down with luggage galore.  
  
"Luce! Mom! We're back!" Kevin laughed as he stated upstairs with load one.  
  
"Thank goodness he borrowed the church bus to go to the airport, or else he would be making eight trips." Lucy said to Annie as the whole crew came crashing in through the kitchen door trying to get out of the rain.  
  
Eric, who had been playing with Robbie, Harrison and Kevin Jr. "Kev", Lucy and Kevin's boys, came rushing down the stairs. The boys were right on his heels with a basketball, they were hoping they could convince their Aunt Mary to play a game with them before she became one of those "giggling, coodie giving girls". Lucy, Annie, and Eric went outside to help everyone grab the rest of the luggage.  
The rain was still coming down in buckets, but that didn't deter Luce's boys from asking Aunt Mary for a quick pick up game. Kevin gave them "the look" as he took the bus back to the church parking lot, where he could exchange it for his GMC Yukon.  
Mary waited until all the luggage and her kids were in the house when she snuck back out and played a quick game of around the world with the boys. She promised them a game tomorrow only if the weather was better. As the four entered the house they snuck up the back stairs to dry off and change before Lucy yelled at them. Mary ran into the old "Hello Kitty" room, which she was sharing with Carlos. Simon and Deanna settled in Simon's old room, because Lucy and Kevin left it alone and used it for a guest room. Matt and Sarah were staying in the garage apartment because in held the only other double bed in the house; and that had been Matt's only real requirement this time. He and Sarah had slept on a twin bed last time they were here for a family get together; and it was horrible.  
Annie and Eric had just laughed reminiscing of the time they stayed in Matt's room on his twin bed when the Colonel and Ruth had shown up for a surprise visit. The chaos got worse as Ruthie, Peter and the girls pull in the driveway. They entered the house with dinner, and Ruthie yelled to the crew to get down stairs before it was gone.  
Kevin returned and grabbed a couple of slices from one of the many Pete's Pizza boxes, and high tailed it into the dining room. The massive horde came running down the stairs all yelling for a piece of this kind and that kind. Annie let out a mighty whistle, and the group quieted instantly. "You know the routine!" was all she said. They formed all formed a line, and grabbed a paper plate, napkins, and Annie dished everyone out two slices. On the dining room table were wings for the adults, and a fresh antipasto in the kitchen.  
After dinner was over and everyone and thing was cleaned up. They got all the kids settled upstairs in the attic, which had been turned into a loft for the boys. No sooner had the chaos from this settled when the family entered the family room. The whole family, minus Sam and David, were gathered around the fire place in the living room, chatting.  
Annie and Eric occupied the loveseat to the left of the fire place. Lucy and Kevin sat on top of each other in the oversized armchair to the right of the fire place. Peter and Ruthie took the big reclining chairs next to the couch which was next to the love seat. Matt and Sarah were stretched out on the couch which was directly in front of the fire. An air mattress was laid on the floor between the couch and the fire and this is where Mary and Carlos cuddled using the back of the couch as a head board. They sat enjoying the silence of a crackling fire, no kids screaming, or crying – Heaven!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sam stood at the window after the boys had had a quick dinner of leftovers, from the night before when they had ordered way too many pizzas and wings. He looked out at the devastating storm, not devastating in damage but in keeping him from his family.  
"God, please let the weather clear up. My brother and I really need to get home, to the rest of our huge family. I need to be home, and so does my brother. Please God, I know we don't talk much since I left collage but I need this small tiny, weenie, favor. Amen" Sam said in his head.  
  
"David! I think we will be able to make it after all."  
  
David joined his brother at the window, and looked out. It still looked as bad as before. David put a hand on his brother's forehead, and checked to see if he had a fever. He shook his head and put his hand down, and looked once again out the window. As he looked the rain seemed to start to come in only one direction, the wind started to die down, and he got hope.  
  
"I think your right, we should call Mom back." "Naw, lets surprise everyone." 


	4. listening in

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 plus we don't own the lyrics to this song.. review and we'll continue to update...

The boys carefully and cautiously made the normal half hour trip down to Glen Oak, in a mere two hours. The pulled up out front and saw that there was no chance of getting in the driveway, so the drove around the block and parked at Ruthie's and Peter's. Then they ran to the house cutting through backyards and coming in the house via the kitchen with an overnight bag.

Meanwhile, the adults had had a round of coffee and gotten all the kids in pajamas and in sleeping bags. They had gone back into the living room, and settled around the fire once more with fresh cups of coffee. The house was eerily quiet as the boys went upstairs and changed out of their wet clothes. They looked around and went up to the attic, and there were all the kids passed out in various positions. They boys laughed and went back into the kitchen. As they moved toward the only other room that could hold the ever growing massive family; voices could be heard from the living room, laughter intertwining with words. All familiar sounds, to the two young men who had grown up in this house with ever changing residents. They recognized Lucy's laughter mixed with their big brother Matt's voice they could tell he was telling a funny story just by the tone of it. They crept down the hall and peered around the corner where the pocket doors had been left open about two feet. They took a quick peak before taking a seat outside the doors and smiled at each other. It was their family, spread out around the living room, Mom and Dad, brothers, sisters, sister-in-laws, and brother-in-laws.

"…Oh yeah I remember when that happened," Ruthie laughed to Matt.

"You do I thought you would be too young to remember when that happened."

"I just remember getting carried out of church by Dad."

"Yeah that was funny, I was really nervous about preaching in front of the cameras and then you go and stick a Tic Tac up your nose." Dad was smiling away as he told the group.

"I don't know if you ever told me about that story Honey," Peter looked quizzically at his wife.

"Wasn't one of my finer moments Dear," Ruthie giggled back.

Sam and David started to giggle but stopped themselves. They loved to hear stories about when their siblings were younger; they hadn't heard that one either. Ruthie stories were always great; she was always into something when she was a kid. What other stories didn't they know because they hadn't been around yet? They got more comfortable on the floor, and prepared themselves for a long night on the floor just out of the way of the door incase anyone looked out into the hall. It was story time, something neither boy had had in a long time.

"Hey I've got a memory." Eric sadly stated and hugged Annie. They kids had almost guessed what was when they saw the look pass between their parents, as Annie nodded her okay with it.

_They had just fallen asleep, how this could have happened so soon. They had just come back to stay at the house. Annie got out of bed, and ran towards Matt's room just to see her Dad coming out. He gave his only daughter a look, a look that said it all. Eric came out a moment later and Annie ran to him and buried her head into Eric's shoulder crying. _

_Eric called all the children to a family meeting later that morning. "Kids, your mother and I have something we need to tell you." He glanced at Annie who was in no condition to talk, just holding Ruthie, as tears streamed down her face. "Your grandmother passed away this morning." Mary and Matt got up at those words and ran to their Mom and embraced her. Lucy sat their shocked; Lucy had special connection to her Grandma. Simon was too little to really understand, he did but there were so many questions. Eric sat down next to Lucy and gathered her in his lap… she was a little too big to do that but that would be okay this time. Simon slouched into his father, looking and praying for understanding and comfort. _

David looked at Sam; their family didn't talk about that day too much. They never really thought about their Mom's mom, because they had never met her other then the home video that was given to Mom and them when they were born.

"I remember that too, I also remember people coming over after I woke up from a nap." Ruthie added her memory fuzzy.

"Yeah, you and Simon fell asleep in the limo. We got back to the house, Grandpa went missing." Lucy said

"Yupp. Then he came back and we ate pie in the kitchen." Mary added.

"Then we all broke into song, because Ruthie had been asking all day to sing Grandma's favorite song. We kept putting her off." Eric added.

"Hello muddah, hello faddah  
Here I am at Camp Granada  
Camp is very entertaining  
And they say we'll have some fun if it stops raining." Annie began to sing as the rest of the family joined in.

"Well, that helped but, let's move onto something a little more up lifting," Matt called whipping a tear from his eye from laughing because he remembered all the words.

"How about the first time we all meet Carlos," Mary questioned.

"Yeah when was the first time you guys meet Carlos," Peter asked.

"It was around Christmas time when I was about a sophomore in high school. I was helping out with Dad at a soup kitchen…" Mary started

"Excuse me? It was deemed a punishment, or something after the way you fought with Lucy! Don't act like you wanted to be there because you didn't." Eric interrupted.

"Okay, Dad. Like that was really important. Anyway this young man a few years older then me came up to get food and started talking to us. He was hot." Mary started again.

"Was hot? What am I not now?" Carlos interrupted giving her a joking glare.

"Of course you're still hot. Stop interrupting me. After talking to him for awhile we found out that he didn't have any family around here and that he was lonely during the holidays. So I invited him to the house for Christmas dinner. Mom and Dad weren't too sure about it but they invited him in also. We all had a great Christmas that year, and then Carlos moved away." Mary rambled off seeing as how people kept interrupting her and; she wasn't the best story teller in the family.

"Hey I got a good one how about when prayed and prayed for a Dog," Simon asked with a sad tone in his voice, he still missed Happy.


End file.
